Mantra Gaje
by girl-chan2
Summary: Lance tidak sengaja membaca sebuah mantra yang membuat para Chaser tertukar sifatnya! Lho kok? Baca saja fic ini! :D


Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: GC dan EBF bukan milliku!<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC parah, OC nyasar, dll.

* * *

><p>Beberapa Chaser yang hadir dalam rapat kali ini tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya para Chaser rajinlah yang datang kemari. Seperti Edel, Rufus, Lime, Amy, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, Azin, Zero, Dio, Lance, dan Lanca.<p>

Tunggu dulu! Amy... Lime... Zero... KOK MEREKA BISA JADI RAJIN BEGINI?

Baiklah! Begini ceritanya!

Si Amy, dia ditelpon sama Jin disuruh bangun pagi. Soalnya kalau dia telat, dia bakalan dijejelin pakai daging gosong (?) (Orang normal pasti bakalan mau melakukan hal yang sama karena sayang nyawa! *Girl-chan disumpel daging mentah (?).*).

Kalau Lime, dia semalam menginap di rumah Rufus (Semalam lagi ngapain? Ada siaran ulangnya, kagak? Mau nonton~ *di-home run ke bulan.*).

Kalau si Zero pasti karena dibangunin Dio dengan cara yang tidak elit alias diteriakin pake toa sampai tuli selama setengah jam (?) (Kasihan banget si Zero! Mendingan kagak usah diteriakin! Kalau bisa, ceburin aja ke comberan terdekat! *digorok.*).

Suasana di sana agak ramai dan mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti, Lime yang sedang asik memeluk boneka, Rufus membaca buku, Edel sedang asik menggambar sebuah komik (Bagi dong! Aku juga mau~), Amy lagi asik memakan cheese cake ukuran 10 bantal (?), Jin sibuk memarahi Amy karena kebanyakan makan, Sieghart lagi lari-lari bugil mengelilingi ruangan, Mari sedang memperbaiki mesin pesawat (?), Azin sedang latihan karate (?), Lance sedang membaca buku sihir, sementara Dio, Zero, dan Lanca sedang bermain bola di luar.

Suasana di sana bisa dibilang sedikit ribut karena biang rusuhnya sedikit.

Lance menemukan sebuah mantra yang tidak dia mengerti dan dia malah membacanya keras-keras dengan toa kampung setempat (?).

Hasilnya, semua Chaser di ruangan itu pun langsung terdiam.

Lance pun langsung bingung dan memilih untuk bertanya kepada Jin.

"Kok kamu jadi diam begini?" tanyanya bingung.

Jin tetap saja terdiam. Lalu Lime berdiri dan memukul meja dengan keras.

"Sekarang rapat akan kita mulai!" teriaknya seperti seorang pemimpin.

Lance langsung cengo melihatnya, sementara yang lainnya hanya menurut saja.

Bukannya orang yang tegas itu si Rufus?

"Apa kita akan membicarakan tentang teknologi di Kournat?" tanya Rufus.

Lance pun semakin cengo. Kok Rufus jadi kayak Mari begini?

"Aku rasa kita harus membicarakan masalah Kaze'aze sekarang!" timpal Amy sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Bukannya seharusnya si Jin yang berbicara seperti itu dan sejak kapan Amy jadi suka minum kopi?

"Aku setuju dengan Amy!" kata Jin.

Kok Jin jadi sopan begini? Terus, kok dia jadi ngomong pake bahasanya Edel?

"Aku pasti bisa menangani hal itu!" teriak Sieghart sambil berpose bak artis idola.

Bukannya itu gayanya Amy?

"Kalau kau gagal, kau harus menjadi pelayanku!" kata Edel sambil memainkan raiper-nya dan memasang senyum psikopat.

Kok jadi mirip Azin? Udah begitu, dia pake senyum psikopat segala lagi!

"Aku mau bergabung denganmu~" kata Azin dengan nada mesum.

Lha, kok Azin jadi mesum kayak Sieghart? Apa yang terjadi?

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Aku mau robotku!" rengek Mari.

Kok Mari jadi cengeng begitu? Bukannya itu sifatnya Lime, ya?

Lance segera berlari keluar dan menghampiri kedua Chaser demon beserta adiknya di taman. Dia pun kembali cengo.

Dio yang biasanya suka ngomel kagak karuan malah menjadi pendiam bermuka datar seperti Zero, Lanca malah marah-marah kagak jelas seperti Dio, sedangkan Zero malah tersenyum ceria seperti Lanca.

Lance pun segera menelpon Cowboy.

"Di sini kediaman keluarga Mercowlya!"

"Cowboy! Cepat ke Chaser Masion! Ada hal aneh di sini!" kata Lance panik.

"Baiklah!" jawab Cowboy singkat dan langsung menutup telepon.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya Cowboy sampai bersama pacar dan kedua orang lainnya.

"Ada apa, Lance?" tanya Cowboy sambil membetulkan topinya.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat ketiga orang itu!" kata Lance sambil menunjuk ke arah Lanca, Zero, dan Dio.

"Lho? Kok bisa?" tanya Cowboy heran.

"Ini aneh sekali!" timpal Rara seperti detektif.

"Setuju!" tambah Natalie.

"Lu apakan mereka?" tanya Matt.

"Tadi gue baca mantra ini, lalu semuanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba mereka jadi aneh begitu!" jelas Lance sambil memberikan buku sihirnya.

Cowboy membaca mantra itu dalam hati dan langsung tertawa ngakak. Semua orang yang masih normal di sana pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Memangnya mantra apa itu, Cowboy?" tanya sang kekasih. *plak!* Maksudnya, Rara yang sedang berada di sebelah Cowboy.

"Ini mantra penukar sifat! Pasti kocak banget deh jadinya!" jawab Cowboy sambil menahan tawa karena membayangkan semua Chaser tertukar sifatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan mereka?" tanya Natalie.

Cowboy pun berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah serius.

"Gue..."

"Kenapa, Cowboy?" tanya Rara.

Mereka pun semakin tegang.

"Gu-gue..."

"Gue kagak tahu cara melepaskan mantranya!" kata Cowboy watados.

Mereka pun kembali sweatdrop.

"Lu bikin tegang aja!" bentak Natalie.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Lance.

"Yah, mungkin besok gue akan pergi mencari England buat mengambil potion!" jawab Cowboy santai.

"Enak aja lu! Kasihan adek gue marah-marah mulu!" bentak Lance sambil memegang kerah baju Cowboy.

"Ba-baiklah! Gue akan melihat keadaan mereka dulu!" kata Cowboy.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi menuju ke arah tiga orang yang berada di taman bersama Rara. Cowboy pun mengajak berbicara ketiga orang yang tertukar sifatnya itu.

"Halo Lanca!" sapanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lanca judes.

"Hai Cowboy~" sapa Zero disertai senyuman ceria.

"Hai juga!"

"Halo Dio!" sapa Cowboy lagi.

"Hmm..." jawab Dio datar.

Cowboy pun kembali ke tempat Lance.

"Kayaknya sifat mereka bisa ditukar lagi dengan cara membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok!" kata Cowboy.

"Lu udah gila, ya?! Masa gue harus membenturkan kepala Lanca ke tembok?!" bentak Lance lagi.

"Daripada besok sembuhnya! Milih yang mana, coba?" tanya Cowboy santai.

"Ba-baiklah! Ini demi mereka!" kata Lance pasrah.

Dia meminta Natalie dan Matt membantunya menyembuhkan Zero, Dio, dan Lanca dan anehnya, cara tidak elit seperti itu bisa menyembuhkan mereka.

"Masih ada 8 orang lagi!" kata Lance.

"Hah?! Banyak banget!" jerit Rara kaget.

"Lu bakalan lebih kaget lagi jika masuk ke dalam!" balas Lance datar.

Mereka berlima pun masuk ke dalam Chaser Masion dan mendapati 8 orang yang familiar, tapi sifatnya aneh-aneh. Seperti Edel yang sedang sibuk membersihkan raiper-nya dengan senyum psikopat di wajahnya, Rufus meneliti mesin (?), Lime membaca buku kamus Underworld (?), Amy minum kopi, Jin foto-foto, Sieghart beradegan seperti artis, Azin senyum-senyum mesum, dan Mari memeluk robot mainan (?).

Cowboy, Rara, Natalie, dan Matt hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian di depan mereka, sementara Lance hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Silakan duduk!" kata Amy sopan.

Kelima orang itu pun langsung menyusun rencana.

"Begini rencananya! Natalie incar Edel, Matt incar Jin dan Lime, Lance incar Amy, dan Rara incar Rufus, Azin, dan Sieghart dengan bantuan pasukan kucing! Apa ada pertanyaan?" kata Cowboy.

"Terus, lu ngapain?" tanya Natalie.

"Gue ngurusin si Mari lah! Dodol amat sih lu!"

Akhirnya, mereka pun menyetujui rencana itu dan mulai beraksi. Rara langsung memanggil pasukan kucingnya untuk menyerang Sieghart dan Azin, sementara dia sendiri menyerang Rufus dan ketiganya pun pingsan, Cowboy menyerang Mari dengan mudahnya dan dia pun pingsan, Matt berhasil menyerang Jin dan Lime dengan mudahnya, begitu juga dengan Lance yang menyerang Amy, Natalie sedikit kewalahan dalam menghadapi Edel karena senyum psikopat tersebut dan dia pun berhasil melumpuhkan Edel dengan sepatu butut milik Cowboy.

Mereka berlima pun memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar di ruang tamu.

Setengah jam kemudian, 11 orang itu pun kembali normal dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalaku berdarah?" tanya Lime.

"Tadi kalian bertukar sifat, lalu kami menyembuhkan kalian dengan cara membenturkan kepala kalian ke tembok sampai berdarah!" jelas Cowboy santai.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Azin dengan dark aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Keempat orang itu pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Lance. Yang ditunjuk hanya berusaha memasang wajah datar untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Maaf, ya! Aku tidak sengaja menukar sifat kalian!" kata Lance datar.

"Jadi kakak yang memulai, ya!" kata Lanca emosi.

KREK!

KREK!

Suara tangan semua Chaser yang kepalanya berdarah itu pun terdengar jelas. Lance pun langsung menelan ludah dan bersiap untuk kabur.

"AMPUN!" teriak Lance sambil ngacir keluar Masion.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak korban benturan tersebut.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

Keempat orang tadi pun dengan santainya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Cowboy! Jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Rara.

"Ayo~" jawab Cowboy sambil menarik tangan(pacar)nya itu.

Kini tinggal Natalie dan Matt di sana. Matt mulai melirik Natalie.

"Natalie..."

"Apa?"

"Temenin gue, yuk!"

"Ngapain?"

"Temenin di kamar!"

"NAJIS! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, DASAR MESUM!"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Natalie dan Matt di ruang tamu.

**-The End lagi (dengan tidak elitnya)-**

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


End file.
